Melhor não saber
by The Ripper's
Summary: L tem a brilhante idéia de se declarar através de um bolo. Depois do sexo, eles se apaixonam. Isso fez sentido pra você? Pois é, pra mim também não. - RIPAGEM.


**Título original: Quem sabe.**

**ID da autora:** **1662974**

**Ripadores: Orochi e Itachi.**

Disclaimer: Death Note foi feito por Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata, e não por mim

Disclaimer: Death Note foi feito por Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata, e não por mim. **(Orochi: Dejà vu?)**

Aviso: DarkFic yaoi que contem lemon, **(Itachi: Trash com lemom. Estão realmente a fim de me matar, né?)** não gosta não leia. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas. RaitoxL. **(Orochi: A reforma ortográfica não aboliu o acento de "contém"... Né? E serve ripagem?)**

Quem sabe. **(Orochi: Isso não era pra ser uma pergunta?) (Itachi: Sei lá, né? Quem sabe?) (Orochi: Puta que pariu, que trocadilho infame, Itachi.)**

Raito se sentia sujo, culpado. Já não se perguntava mais porque seu coração havia escolhido gostar de Ryuuzaki, não Misa. **(Orochi: Por que você nasceu purpurinado, beesha.) (Itachi: Quanta breguice! A donzela terá um amor proibido por Ryuuzaki. Oh, quanta emoção.)**

Nem ao menos sabia se seu sentimento era recíproco, e cada vez mais sentia um aperto em seu coração sempre que tinha de fingir amor pela loura **(Orochi: Que loura? A do banheiro ou aquele traveco diva que você conheceu ontem à noite?) (Itachi: Era a Xuxa? Já sei! Era a Angélica!) **ou então recebia um sorriso do moreno. **(Orochi: É. Faz muito sentido, até porque o Ryuuzaki ri MUITO, não é?) (Itachi: Autores trashs tem uma mania horrível de NÃO COLOCAR A PERSONALIDADE CERTA DO PERSONAGEM! L simplesmente não ri, caralho!) **Ele estava tão perto, e tão intocado.

- Está demasiado aéreo hoje, Raito. – disse **(Orochi: Por deus, letra maiúscula.) (Itachi: E que linguagem mais secúlo XIX é essa? Faz muito tempo que eu não ouço alguém falar "demasiado".) **o garoto de pele alva à Raito, **(Itachi: Pele alva? o Near entrou pelo meio?) (Orochi: Credo, nem fala. Vai ver que dá a doida e acontece um ménage.) **que estava encostado à janela, observando a chuva.

- É apenas impressão sua Ryuuzaki. – mentira. Ao menos isso, Raito sabia mentir. **(Orochi: Nofa. A beesha louca estava "aérea" porque está pensando em um modo de se declarar ao Ryuuzaki e eles serem felizes para sempre. A coerência dessa fic me dá náuseas.) (Itachi: Tanto rodeio só pra dar em sexo. Se comam logo e sejam felizes.)**

O céu estava cinza, 'uma grande chuva estava para cair', pensou, **(Orochi: Quem pensou? A Hebe? O Barney? Um xamã? Um elefante cor verde catarro?) (Itachi: Eu realmente fico me perguntando de onde os autores tiram esses comentários tão inteligentes."O céu estava cinza, uma grande chuva estava para cair". Meu Q.I até aumentou.) **enquanto desenhava no vidro embaçado alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo sabia**. (Orochi: Relaxa e goza que a vida é cor de rosa. É o efeito das drogas.) (Itachi: Vem cá, esse povo não trabalha não? Não tem um kira a caçar, nada?)**

- Já volto Raito. – Ryuuzaki disse ao louro, sem nem ao menos receber uma resposta. **(Orochi: Não sei se são meus olhos, mas Raito é, foi, e sempre será ruivo. Mas sei lá, vai ver que deu uma doida nele e um dia ele roubou a água oxigenada da Misa.) (Itachi: No ínicio da fic tem uma loira misteriosa. Será que o Raito fez cirurgia e pôs água oxigenada no cabelo?)**

O plano de Ryuuzaki começara a dar certo. **(Orochi: Eu não vi uma parte da fic? De onde saiu esse plano?) **Foi até a cozinha, pegou um enorme bolo de chocolate com cobertura de chantilly e algumas palavras escritas com calda de morango por cima. **(Orochi: Não quer descrever mais detalhes irrelevantes? Assim eu posso dormir de tédio e nem tomar meu sonífero.) (*Itachi ronca sentado na cadeira do QG e Orochi lhe dá um cutucão*)** Realmente lindo, e uma delícia, mas não era pra Ryuuzaki se lambuzar comendo tudo sozinho, era pra ele, para Raito. **(Orochi: Mijei de chorar com isso. Mas pra quê mesmo dar um bolo para o Raito, assim do nada, sem sentido, sem explicação, sem coerência, sem porra nenhuma?) (Itachi: [2])**

A melhor qualidade de Ryuuzaki, tirando sua inteligência, é que ele era extremamente sincero, e odiava guardar segredos. **(Orochi: Isso pode traduzir-se como: A beesha é rude e não leva desaforo pra casa.)** Seria hoje, que ele iria contar a verdade, e com muita sorte ganharia passe livre para o quarto de Raito, **(Itachi: Oh não, oh não! *Começa a chorar em desespero*) **e não teria mais que espiá-lo dormir sem sua permissão.** (Orochi: Santo Deus, o que essa autora acéfala fez com o maior detetive do mundo? O rebaixou pra um voyeur ninfomaníaco?) **

Rapidamente, entrou no quarto e encontrou Raito na mesma posição que o "deixara". **(Orochi: De quatro, balançando o traseiro e dizendo: - Está pronto pra mim, papai?)** Aproximou-se da janela, pernas babas, **(Orochi: CREDO! As pernas de Ryuuzaki têm bocas e BABAM! Que nojão!) (Itachi: Tenho que avisar isso ao Deidara. Finalmente ele achou seu irmão separado no nascimento.)** turbilhão de borboletas em seu estômago, **(Orochi: Comofas turbilhão de borboletas?)** sentido a face corada. Olhou para Raito, que continuava concentrado observando o céu cinza. **(Itachi: Que porras incandescentes tinha de interessante no céu? Te concentra na mona que ta na tua frente, pedindo pra ser comido! *revoltado*)**

- Hm... Raito...? – perguntou Ryuuzaki, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Raito.

- Sim Ryuuzaki, o que foi? – perguntou Raito, sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar por um instante do garoto. **(Orochi: Uau, as monas têm atitude. Olho no olho.)**

- Eu fiz um bolo para você, Raito. – **(Orochi: Por quê? Quando? Onde? Como?)** respondeu Ryuuzaki, rubro, ainda fitando o louro.** (Itachi: Tománocu. RAITO NÃO É LOIRO! *Sutado*)**

Raito parou por um momento o que fazia, **(Orochi: Que era...?)** e começou a encarar Ryuuzaki, sentiu um leve formigamento em seu corpo, e sentiu o sangue circulando com mais intensidade, fazendo-o sentir seu corpo arder em chamas. **(Orochi: E se Deus for misericordioso comigo, essas chamas são as do inferno.) (Itachi: É o meu Tsukyomi.*Orochi sorri em aprovação*) **Desviou o olhar para a mesa, onde se encontrava o tal bolo, coberto com uma tampa de alumínio, ricamente ornada, ornada demais para uma simples tampa. **(Orochi: Daqui a pouco era vai descrever a tampa como "formato abobadado, com pequenos detalhes de ouro amarelo nas bordas") (Itachi: Esta fic é muito idiota, idiota demais para um simples fic.)**

Raito se locomoveu até a mesa, e com cuidado, retirou a tampa de alumínio, deixando o bolo à mostra. Sentiu sua respiração ficar descompassada, e borboletas invadirem-lhe o estômago. **(Orochi: É a feijoada de ontem. Relaxa.) (Itachi: E goza. ;])** Começou a encarar Ryuuzaki, sem entender o que aquilo significava, **(Orochi: Analfabeto. Eu já suspeitava.)** mas o outro apenas permanecia parado, encostado à janela de cabeça baixa.

Raito respirou fundo, foi até a porta e a trancou com a chave, dando 3 voltas para ter a certeza de que ninguém entraria ali.** (Orochi: Eu acho que você sabe que tem câme... Ora, foda-se.) (Itachi: Titio Soichiro vai ficar tão orgulhoso quando ver seu filhinho nas câmeras do QG...)**

- Hm... O que achou do bolo, Raito? – Perguntou Ryuuzaki, ainda fitando o chão, como se o mesmo lhe interessasse muito.** (Orochi: Do jeito que essa fanfic está prosseguindo, o chão me parece muito interessante agora.) (Itachi começa a contar as formigas que estão subindo na parede do QG.)**

- Parece delicioso, Ryuuzaki. Mas, poderia ler o que está escrito para mim? **(Orochi: Confirmado. Raito é analfabeto.)**– perguntou Raito, fitando-o.

- Ahn... Leia você, Raito. – respondeu Ryuuzaki, sentindo o corpo estremecer. **(Orochi: "Não posso. Esqueceu que faltei a alfabetização para brincar com outros garotinhos, idiota?")**

- Não Ryuuzaki, por favor, leia para mim. Satisfaça ao menos esse meu capricho. – **(Itachi: Faça agora, Ryuuzaki. Senão a mona louca te amarra na cama e dá chicotadas na tua bundinha mais tarde.)** pediu Raito, "inocente".

- Hunf... Tudo bem. Respondeu Ryuuzaki, aproximando-se da mesa, sentindo o ar faltar e as pernas estremecerem. – Hm... E-eu... A-amo você R-r-r-r-aito. **(Itachi: Um analfabeto tarado e um gago detetive retardado. Casais do fandom só se fodem.)** – Leu **(Orochi: Oh meu Deus. Uma letra maiúscula! *Orochi ajoelha-se no meio do QG e começa a dar graças a todas as entidades que lhe vem à memória.*) (Itachi: *Vai sacrificar um animal em agradecimento aos deuses*) **Ryuuzaki, apoiando-se na mesa, para não demonstrar fraqueza diante de Raito.

Raito deu um sorriso de satisfação, sim, era recíproco.

- Ei Ryuuzaki, pare de encarar o meu bolo. **(Orochi: Por um momento, essa frase me pareceu cômica e estranhamente erótica. Prontofalei.) (Itachi: Lembrou-me aquelas músicas de aniversário: "Hoje eu vou comer seu bolo..." ALOUCA.)** Vire para mim, quero te dizer uma coisa. – pediu Raito, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ryuuzaki sentiu o corpo formigar ainda mais e suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais rosadas "afinal, o que ele quer?" **(Itachi: Transar. Eis sua resposta.)** perguntou-se à si mesmo, **(Orochi: "Perguntou-se a si mesmo". Senhor, dê-me paciência, porque se me der força eu mato essa autora mentalmente incapaz sem hesitar.)** antes de se virar para Raito, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Raito sentia ainda mais satisfação quanto Ryuuzaki lhe obedecia prontamente. **(Orochi: Sei lá, esse Raito maníaco me assusta.) (Itachi: "Vem aqui, que agora eu tô mandando, vem meu cachorrinho, sua dona tá chamando...") **Andou até ele, vagarosamente, fitando-o sensualmente como se quisesse devorá-lo com os olhos. Ryuuzaki ignorava, pois sabia que não resistiria aqueles olhares**. (Orochi: Então o ataque aí mesmo, ora bolas. Sexo selvagem é o que há!)** Raito parou na frente de Ryuuzaki, colocou a mão em seu ombro e **(Itachi: "Disse: - Desculpa aí, eu não tô a fim de transar.")** começou a acariciar seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros do moreno. Rapidamente, Raito o fez sentar em cima da mesa, e encaixou-se entre suas pernas, ainda o fitando.** (Orochimaru não agüenta o ritmo extremamente tedioso da fic e dorme.) (Itachi vai tomar energético pra se manter acordado.)**

- Você gosta disso, não é mesmo Ryuuzaki? – perguntou Raito, **(Orochi: Essa autora deve ter algum complexo de inferioridade, porque nunca vi tanta letra minúscula proibida em só uma fanfic.)** quase gemendo o nome do moreno, enquanto preocupava-se em morder-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Raito... Sabe... Acho que deveríamos ir pra sala de reuniões para discutir a respeito do Kira... – dizia Ryuuzaki, com a respiração descompassada, enquanto Raito agora acariciava o rosto do moreno. **(Itachi: Ajoelhou tem que rezar, bitch! Ou fazer outra coisa, mas é melhor eu nem falar isso aqui. Vai saber se não tem nenhuma criança pervertida lendo essa ripagem.)**

- Kira pode esperar Ryuuzaki. – Raito respondeu dando uma pequena mordida na orelha do moreno, fazendo-o se arrepiar completamente. – Tudo pode esperar. – Completou Raito, selando o lábio de ambos num beijo. **(Orochi: Piegas. Muito piegas. Extremamente piegas. *Vai fazer as unhas e aproveita pra aspirar acetona*)**

Mas Raito não se contentava apenas com aquilo, ele queria possuí-lo, completamente. **(Itachi: Código para: "Queria transar com ele em todas as posições do kama-sutra ou morrer de exaustão. O que vier primeiro.")** Introduziu sua língua na boca de Ryuuzaki, vasculhando cada canto da mesma, sentindo seu corpo de arrepiar quando parava o beijo para morder o lábio do moreno. Ryuuzaki logo fez o mesmo, fazendo as duas línguas dançarem, **(Orochi: Pernas que babam e agora línguas dançantes. Wonderland tem mais sentido do que isso.)** entrelaçando uma na outra. Raito queria mais, muito mais, e logo aumentou o ritmo do beijo, e começou a acariciar e puxar os cabelos de Ryuuzaki. O moreno levou certo tempo para acompanhar o ritmo do louro, e gemia baixo devido aos puxões que Raito dava em seu cabelo. **(Orochi: Opa, começou os puxões de cabelo. E agora, o que vem? Cera quente e palmatória?)**

Tê-lo ali, só para si era algo realmente excitante. Raito queria possuílo **(Orochi: Que vem a ser "possuílo"?)** totalmente, e sem demora. Deixar marcas em seu corpo, dizendo que aquele moreno era seu e de mais ninguém. **(Itachi: Ih, relaxa, que ele deve ter passado pelas mãos de uns cinqüenta antes de ser "só seu".)** Colocou suas mãos na cintura de Ryuuzaki, puxando-o mais para perto possível, fazendo os dois corpos se unirem em um só. **(Itachi: Lei da impenetrabilidade: dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço.)** Mas não era o bastante, jogou o moreno contra a janela, com certa brutalidade, fazendo-o gritar de dor e de susto devido à reação inesperada do amante.

- Me desculpa Ryuuzaki, mas não resisti. – dizia Raito enquanto levantava a camiseta branca do moreno vagarosamente, acariciando seu tórax extremamente alvo, **(Orochi: Alvo= Branco, pálido. Por favor, deixe de usar nomes bonitinhos pra enfeitar uma merda que já não presta de qualquer jeito.)** arrancado suspiros do moreno.

Ryuuzaki não conseguia dizer nada, estava simplesmente aproveitando o momento de estar ali sozinho com seu amado sem ninguém dizendo o que ele devia fazer, como agir ou como pensar. Só queria ser possuído **(Itachi: Comido.)** por Raito, só isso. **(Orochi: Em outras palavras: Queria dar. Dar. DAAAAR.)**

Raito não queria brincar, já era bem grandinho para ficar brincando. **(Orochi: Um moleque onanista de 19 anos com a cara lotada de espinhas. É "grandinho" e não quer brincar. Faz-me rir.) **Arrancou sua camisa, e em seguida a camiseta de Ryuuzaki, dando beijos e mordidas ao pescoço e ombro de Ryuuzaki, deixando o moreno marcado com vergões vermelhos. **(Orochi: Eita nóis, é alergia.)** Em seguida, desceu suas carícias para os mamilos do moreno, mordendo-os e os beijando com tamanha intensidade que arrancava cada vez mais suspiros e gemidos **(Itachi: Juro que depois de ler arrancava, fiquei com medo. Pensei que ia arrancar o mamilo dele. Que horror! *Traumatizado.*) **de Ryuuzaki.

- Ahn... Sabia que você é mais gostoso que mouse de chocolate Ryuuzaki? – **(Orochi: QUÊ? AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Mais gostoso que mousse de chocolate?) (Itachi: Puta que pariu, de onde essa autora tira tanta tosquisse, Jesus?) **dizia Raito enquanto que apoiado na parede, ia agachando e descendo suas carícias pelo tórax alvo do moreno, dando leves mordidas e chupões, fazendo Ryuuzaki sentir-se cada vez mais excitado e sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente.

- Ah... Hm... Que bom... Ahh... Que vo-você acha isso... Hmmmm... Raito – dizia Ryuuzaki não contendo os gemidos que invadiam seu corpo como que em uma corrente elétrica.** (Orochi: Daí ele morreu eletrocutado, a fanfic acabou e terminamos todos felizes. *Orochi prepara-se para terminar a fanfic, mas seu rosto se contorce em horror ao ver mais um parágrafo.*)**

Raito apenas sorria, e se sentia satisfeito de estar proporcionando prazer ao moreno. Mas agora as brincadeiras haviam acabado, com calma, Raito foi abaixando a calça e a peça íntima de Ryuuzaki, fazendo o moreno ficar completamente nu em sua frente, **(Orochi: Me impressiona que a autora não tenha descrito o corpo de Ryuuzaki, até como são os poros do pobre coitado.)** conseguindo ver o membro excitado e enrijecido do moreno. Com força, Raito colocou o membro de seu amante na boca, fazendo Ryuuzaki soltar um grito de prazer.

Raito sugava com toda intensidade, fazendo sua língua brincar com seu novo "brinquedo", **(Itachi: G-ZUZ. Não vai chamar o pênis do Ryuuzaki de "pipi", não?) (Orochi: Sei lá, do jeito que eu estou vendo é bem capaz dela colocar cu com acento.)** enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as nádegas de Ryuuzaki e o puxava para mais perto, Raito queria mais, muito mais.

Ryuuzaki sentia sua respiração descompassada e uma onda elétrica invadir seu corpo a cada sugada que Raito dava em seu membro. Estava se controlando para não ter um orgasmo na boca de seu amante, mas não sabia por mais quanto tempo iria agüentar, já que a cada segundo as carícias de Raito ficaram ainda mais intensas, proporcionando cada vez mais prazer ao moreno. **(Orochi dá uma segunda cochilada pelo incrível tédio dessa fic.) (Itachi idem.)**

Ryuuzaki já não agüentava mais, e acabou tendo o orgasmo dentro da boca de Raito, que se sentiu satisfeito sentindo o líquido agridoce **(Orochi: Sinônimo: Sêmen. E como a autora descobriu o gosto disso? Cala-te boca.)** invadir-lhe o paladar. Levantou-se com cuidado, trocando de lado com Ryuuzaki e friccionando-o contra a parede. **(Itachi: *Imagina Raito sendo esfregado na parece que nem borracha*)** Rapidamente, Raito tirou sua calça e sua cueca, ficando completamente nu assim como o parceiro.

Raito beijou a boca de Ryuuzaki ainda com mais intensidade do que da primeira vez, e rapidamente o virou de costas para si, dando leves sucções em suas costas e apertando suas nádegas contra seu membro já enrijecido. **(Orochi: Ai não. Não. Não. Raito como seme. *Orochi entorna uma garrafa de vinho suave para tentar esquecer-se do que está ripando, sem sucesso*)**

Sem cerimônia **(Orochi: Cerimônia? É um casamento e nem me avisaram? Que indelicado.)** ou sequer preparação para evitar uma dor maior no companheiro, **(Itachi: Dane-se a bunda do Ryuuzaki. Quem se importa? (Orochi: Esse negócio de companheiro me lembra os discursos do Lula. AHUAHUAHUAHUA!)** Raito penetrou em Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o berrar de uma dor insuportável, já que ele não estava acostumado com tal invasão. **(Orochi: Aham. O Raito deveria ser a menininha inexperiente daqui, mas... Cada um com seu gosto.)** Raito retirou sem membro e o penetrou dessa vez com menos força e não completamente em Ryuuzaki, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Hm... Desculpa, mas é que você é tão gostoso...

Logo, Ryuuzaki havia se acostumado com a dor, e a mesma se tornava em um prazer imenso, indescritível! **(Orochi: Pra mim dor e prazer são coisas totalmente distintas. Mas por alguma razão desconhecida da humanidade, autores trash conseguem juntar essa porcaria toda.)** Logo, sem perceber, Ryuuzaki começou a movimentar seu quadril, seguindo os movimentos de Raito.

- Raito... Mais força. – Disse Ryuuzaki, simples, direto e cheio de luxúria e desejo. Seu desejo **(Orochi: Linguagem limitada é uma desgraça mesmo.)** foi prontamente atendido por Raito, que começou a empunhar mais e mais força a cada estocada que dava em seu companheiro, fazendo-o gemer alto de prazer. Ryuuzaki mechia **(Itachi: MeCHia, por Deus. MeCHia. O que fazer em uma situação dessas?)** seu quadril agora com mais intensidade, seguindo o ritmo de Raito.

Raito acariciava as costas de seu parceiro e dava estocadas cada vez mais fortes em Ryuuzaki. Logo, Raito acabou tocando o ápice **(Orochi: Ápice: Cume, vértice, auge. Eu não sei o que você quis dizer aqui. Sinto muito.)** de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto devido ao prazer imenso que isso lhe proporcionava. Raito começou a estocá-lo ainda mais forte e mais fundo, chegando assim os dois juntos ao ápice, **(Orochi: Ápice, de novo. E agora sim eu entendi. Ápice = Orgasmo.)** Raito derramando seu sêmen dentro de Ryuuzaki, fazendo-o sentir cada célula de seu corpo formigar.

Raito foi diminuindo o ritmo, sentindo as pernas bambas. **(Orochi: Cadê as pernas mutantes do Ryuuzaki que babam?)** Logo, retirou seu membro de Ryuuzaki, o virou para si e depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, o guiando para o sofá. Raito sentou primeiro, fazendo Ryuuzaki sentar-se em cima de seu membro, ainda excitado. **(Orochi: Eita fogo! Sossega a perseguida!)** Ryuuzaki começou a movimentar seu quadril com movimentos de vaivém, mas logo compreendeu que Raito não agüentaria uma 2ª rodada. **(Itachi recusa-se a ripar esta parte e tem ataques de asma de tanto rir.)** Suavizou o movimento e continuou beijando os lábios de Raito, com as mãos em volta de sua nuca acariciando-lhe seus cabelos. **(Orochi: Imagino o quão frustrado Ryuuzaki deve estar agora. Se ele fosse seme, Raito não estaria nem sentindo as pernas. *Orochi não se agüenta com o próprio comentário e tem um ataque de riso.*) (Itachi desmaiou por falta de ar de tanto rir.)**

Tudo estava perfeito. A chuva já caía forte do lado de fora, e trovões ameaçadores cortavam os céus, dando enormes clarãos **(Orochi: Clarãos. Clarãos. O Word bem que tentou avisar, mas...)** que invadiam o cômodo onde os 2 se encontravam, proporcionando uma luz não desejada.

Raito separou os lábios de seu amado, para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto o outro lhe lançava um olhar terno. **(Orochi: Dois caras se odiavam. Do nada um passa a amar o outro e um deles tem a brilhante idéia de se declarar através de um bolo. Eles fazem sexo frígido no chão de uma sala. Depois do sexo, eles se apaixonam. Isso fez sentido pra você? Pois é, pra mim também não.)**

- O que foi que está olhando Ryuuzaki? – **(Itachi: "Essa espinha enorme da suas costas. Posso espremer?")** perguntou Raito, acariciando as costas do moreno e puxando-o para mais perto de seus lábios.

- Você não me respondeu. – disse Ryuuzaki sério, fazendo Raito se assustar.

- Responder o quê? – perguntou Raito, ainda encarando o moreno. **(Orochi: Responder o quê? +1)**

- Se me ama também. – finalizou Ryuuaki, **(Itachi: Quem é Ryuuaki? Novo personagem que entrou na bagunça sem querer?) **movendo suas mãos para o rosto

- Não costumo fazer sexo com gente que não amo Ryuuzaki. **(Orochi: AHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! QUE PIADA!) (Itachi: Que nada, sexo frígido é o que há!)** – disse Raito, sério, ainda encarando Ryuuzaki. Já o moreno nada respondeu, ainda continuou encarando o louro, ainda sério.

- Tudo bem Ryuuzaki, se eu deixar você me trazer para o quarto sempre que quiser você vai me olhar melhor? Odeio esse seu olhar sério. – disse Raito, manhoso, depositando um selinho nos lábios de Ryuuzaki. **(Itachi: A partir daí, se casaram, tiveram um moleque parido pelo Ryuuzaki e foram felizes para sempre. Eba. Todo mundo feliz. Menos eu.)**

- Hm... Agora está começando a ficar melhor – Respondeu Ryuuzaki com um enorme sorriso, **(Orochi: Ryuuzaki. Sorrindo. O Ryuuzaki sorrindo.*Orochi vira 5 comprimidos de Valium garganta abaixo, de uma vez.*)** selando os lábios dos dois num beijo apaixonado.

A chuva podia continuar o quanto quisesse, eles realmente não estavam com presa. **(Itachi: Presa. Do jeito que essa autora escreve, me impressiona que ela não tenha escrito "pressa" com c cedilha.)**

Desculpe gente, mas não consegui evitar e coloquei o Raito como o "brocha" da história. Ele com aquela pose machão não me enganava. **(Orochi: Raito é sacaneado até em trash. Decadente.)**

Espero que gostem, mandem reviews! **(Orochi: E acabou. Assim, sem qualquer esclarecimento, só com uma frase tosca e ortograficamente errada. Vida de merda a minha.) (Itachi: Maldita hora em que eu aceitei ser ripador.)**

**Orochi: O plot dessa merda me impressiona. Um Ryuuzaki retardado faz um bolo, e um Raito demoníaco e loiro fica comovido com tal ato. O retardado sem amor próprio abre as pernas, a boca e o diabo a quatro e assim eles se apaixonam. AH, PUTA QUE PARIU, CANSEI DESSA VIDA DE RIPADOR!**

**Itachi: Se dopou fortemente e não tem condições de fazer qualquer comentário decente.**

**Orochimaru vai dançar tango em seu quarto para extravasar, seguido de Itachi, que levava em mãos 3 garrafas de vinho suave. Foram ouvidos gritos de ambos no quarto a um dia atrás e até agora nenhum deu qualquer sinal de vida.**


End file.
